ishimondo: a love story!
by The gay
Summary: ishimaru and mondo fall into love! but with a twist..
1. the love starts!

Hello. My name is kiyotaka ishimaru. Iam 16 years old. A am a gothic emo scene kid with a dark secret., I am a vampre. One day I was hangin out with my bff and crush… shut up… mondo. Hes vwery sexy but I can never b with him bc im a vampire L ok so anyways that day I was wearing a black suit-type think with my thing black boots (like dis!: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS6cUQjG6eJncOu1KRcGZBm4Ws5BMpBq7fr7NBPfy 8KeH2fEjmEuA) n I was wear black lipstick and heavy eyeliner but it was the cheap kind bc my families poor as heck. Ok anyways I was hangin out with my crush mondo who was wearing his motorcycle jacket (bc hes a super yummy rebel ;) too bad I am a hall monitor n I have to send him to detention) n whatever else he wears in the gam,e (the anime too xD)

"hey, bro?" mondo said. He calls me bro bc he thinks of me like a brother but im ok with that bc he still likes me somehow J

"yeah bro?" I said back to him trying to hide my blush

"bro…. I LOVE YOU!" mondo shouted bc he was nervous :O

"really? I love you too!" isaid, "but…"

"but what" mondo asked

"im…" I begain to cry, "a VAMPIRE! Mondo gasp

"really?! Bc im a werewolf so im immortal!" I gasp

"yay! Then we can be together forever :3"

"J" mondo smile

An: I will continue this if people like it


	2. Attack On Trollgami

An: the computer truned all of my :( and :) to L and J D: I am sorry… Dx

Ok so after me n mondo fell confessed our love we had sloppy makeout (like homestuck xD (homosock xD)) then after that we cuddle n ahppy

"I am so happ :)" I say bc I am happy :D

"I am too :3" mondo say "waffles! XD"

N then we both make the xD faCE AND LAUGH OUR HEADES OFF

"mondo we are so random xD" ishimaru said, "le trolld xD"

But then that summonded… byamemeya trollgami!

"trollo get it it's like hello except I am trolling you" trollgami said in a scary voice

"oh no!" sai mondo "itd a ttroll! :("

"JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL! D:" ishimaru said because hes a christian. (but that just my headcannon :3)

Trollgami just smile "me and fukawa will kill u :)"

"who dat all I care about is hot topic" ask ebony I mean ishimaru

"shes been here the whole time" trollgami said pointing towards fukawa who was just drooling. Only drooling. She did nothing except emitting slobber. The saliva slowly dripped down from her smiling mouth. The drool was going onto the ground, emitting small dripping sounds as each drop plummeted to the floor. Lol she thirsty for trollgami xD

"oh" said mondo "ok :/"

And then trollgam I left

But he did not know something

Mondo and ishimaru could not dye…..

An: I HATE TROLLGAMI DX


	3. aDventure begin time xD

an: hi xD i am writign this on my phone bc i am suposed to be cleaing my room xDDDDDDD :3

ishimaru begin running like edward does in that one book twilight. i love it but bella shoud have been a boy :/ yaoi 4 life! xD

ok so anyways he was running really fast and so was mondo and mondo was in his wolf form and it was weird bc ishimaru was just having sloppy makeout with mondo and now hes a dog O_o

"this is weird bc your a dog o_o" ishimaru said

"yeah :/" mondo said

abd then they reached trollgamis empire :o it was like eggmans layer but insted of eggman there was trollgami Dx and insted of sonic and tails it was mondo and ishimaru xD mondo went back to his person mode

"hi" said a voice "my name is bob marley" hagakure i mean yasuhiro i mean bob marley sai. bob marley why are you wear two jackets. why ar yo"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO" touchy... :/"want some drug" bob marley said

"no" ishimaru said "thats against the rules

the n ishimaru gave hagakure i mean bob marley a detention n hagakure cried. lol what a wuss he need to man up xD

"im too punk emo soft grunge kawaii pastel goth for this D:"ishimaru said being scared of trollgami

"no i am strong i will beat up trollgami :)" mondo said. ishimaru feel bettr :D

but the... TROLLLGAMI WAS THERE BUT HE WAS FAT!

"OH NO TROLLGAMI! :(" mondo shout

"TROLL I WWILL EXERSIZE YOU IN THE NAME OF THE LORD!" said ishimaru

"no im taeko yasuhiro i mean byakuya togami" said fat trollgami "what narrator i just said my name" ok said togami

"ok" ishimaru said

"ok" mondo said "TACOS XD" n then ishimaru n mindo laufh xD

"?" said togami

"you cant use emojis on fanfiction dot net togami" mondo said

"oops sorry" ishimaru and mobdo make fun of togami what a loser xD :3

but then... fukawa came over and was grinning and laughig mad!

an: GET READY FOR AN EPIC FIGHT SCENE I WILL MAKE UP!


	4. THE FITE SENE

An: ok im doing a SECOND updayt! Enjoy! :D

Ok so we left off…

Fukawa walked up and was looking crazy. Her tongue was stuickign out. What had trollgami done to her she looked troll O_o

"oh no its fukawa!" ishimarusaid

"im not gloomi :(" fukawa laughed. Whos gloomie, "shes fukawa" oh thnx fukawa

"den who u :? I think ur just being dumb" mondo ask lol hes like terezi xD

"im genocider shoe" genocide said licking her scizzor "prepare to die" she came after mondo with sizzors but ishimaru bit her and she died xD lol bye shoe ok anyways mondo looked at ishimaru

"ishimaru…" mondo said. "you saved me :O"

"I love you 3 :3" ishimaru said

"I love you too 3" mondo said "TAQUITOS XD" ishimaru blushe3d

Then ishimaru and mondo went to the bathroom and

**NSFW! M RATED!**

The frickle freckled in the bathroom for TWO HOUR

**NSFW OVER!11**

They came out n ishimaru was wearing mondos jacket xD when they cam out togami was ded!

"OH NO! D:" ishimaru cried "who killed him! ! Dx"

"it was me" teruteru said

"oh ok" mondo said and den…. They went into the ;layer!

An: I put in some nfsw ;) ;) ;)


	5. here

a/n: sorry I have not updated O_O I I am busy n my mom told me she was gonna sell mah phone DX o well on with the story xD

ok so togamis layer was made with cash money. It was amazing. So much money. Young money. Cash money. People think trollgamis fake but his money aint xD

"lol the narrators is so funy xD" ishimaru said laughling

"lol yah" mondo said" wait kyodie look o_o"

In frount of them was…. Rei

"REI O_O" mondo and ishimaru both said "wWAT U DOIN HERE"

"I am working with trollgami so I can be beatiful" reisaid

"ok…. FOUR EYE XD" ISHIMARU LAUGHED AND MONDO LAUGHED AND FOUR EYE JUST CRIED XD

"U WILL PAT FOR THAT" rei said "GANGNAM STYLE!"

"don't do that" mondo said. Light made the "O_o" face then started crying

"I want my yaoi,,,," rei said sad

"ur yaoi…?" ishimaru asked he new how light fealt becuz he love his yaoi

"ya…. He swim n I cant swim. It forbideen :C" rei said

"o" said ishimaru "too bad"

"u kno u could just watch him swim " mondo said smartly. Rei look up

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! II WILL FIND YAOI!" n then rei ran off

So then ishimaru an mondo walk. Mondos weave kept on getting money stuck in it but he didt care xD o_O and then….

They found the throne room of trollgami

a/n: REI-CHAN XD!


	6. battel 00

"helo" trollgami said in a scary voice "I will kill u"

"wait" ishimaru said "that's against the rules :/"

"SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY" trollgami yelled

"that's so unswaggie xD" mondo said funnily and ishimaru lauhed

"What the swag did you just swaging say about me, you little fag? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the swag out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my swaging words. You think you can get away with saying that yolo to me over the Internet? Think again, swager. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're swaging dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little yolo. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your swaging tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you swaging idiot. I will yolo fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're swaging dead, kiddo." Trollgami pwnd mondo. Mondo cried

"ULL PAI FOR THAT!" said ishimaru

**_NONSTOP DEBATE:_**

Trollgami: ill kill u xD

Ishimaru: YOU GTO THAT WROGMN!

**_BREAK!_**

"ILL GIVE U DETENTINO!" ishimaru shout

"what" trollgami said "what the le meme is dis Dx?!"

"I belive u were just… trold… :3" mondo said

"yeah yall" said paula

"wait"ishimaru sai "aren't u in Dangan Ronpa: a life of new hope o_o?" he was happy

"yeah yall. Me and nicki came over here for advise on trollin yall"

"yeah" said nicki

"really?" mondo asked

"u butter believe it yall"

Trollgami scowled

"you haven't seen the last of me,,,,"

But ishimaru n mondo just lafed

Little did they know…

Trouble was on their wai

**a/n: PLLLSSSSS read Dangan Ronpa: a life of new hope it is so gewd but heart br8king DDDDD:**


End file.
